


А потом пришло завтра

by bhbyf



Series: Сказки матушки Зимы [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 07:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	А потом пришло завтра

Этот Новый год Андрей и Катя, после недолгих раздумий, решили праздновать дома, вдвоем. 

Первыми отпали родители. Во-первых, сидеть с ними надо было всю ночь, ни выспаться, ни нагуляться: телевизор, салаты, разговоры, то и дело съезжающие к заезженным темам и поучениям. Во-вторых, возникал вечный камень преткновения: к чьим родителям ехать. Андрей и Катя были в этом плане максимально толерантны друг к другу и всегда старались уступить право выбора другому, но все равно вопрос оставался открытым и немного болезненным. 

Вторыми отпали друзья. Костя и Ира собирали у себя на квартире толпу, а Катя и Андрей уже имели негативный опыт общения с агрессивными пьяными незнакомцами. Саша и Саша собирались праздновать на даче – лес, воздух, банька, шашлыки. Неплохой вариант, если не считать того, что первого января Катю и Андрея ждал рейд по родителям, а выбираться из дачного поселка в праздничный день после веселой ночи был тот еще квест. Света и Иван решили в этом году никого не приглашать, остаться, так сказать, в уединении. Аня и Вася улетели в Париж, а Толя и Оля уехали к морю. 

Третьим отброшенным вариантом стали публичные места отдыха – клубы, рестораны, кафешки. Людно, дорого, точнее, очень дорого и, опять же, пьяные агрессивные незнакомцы в наличии в огромных количествах.

\- Знаешь, - осторожно сказал Андрей, - может быть, это знак? Может, нам пора перейти на новый уровень жизни? Ну, ребенка родить? Для себя как бы пожили, вдвоем, теперь втроем начнем? 

Катя счастливо покраснела и кивнула. В последнее время она и сама начала задумываться о том, что привыкание характеров закончилось, семейный быт наладился – можно и планировать появление новых членов семьи. 

Чтобы достойно попрощаться со старым годом и законченным этапом жизни, Андрей и Катя решили устроить вечеринку в стиле ретро. 

Посмеиваясь друг над другом, прикалываясь, подтрунивая и остря, нарезали оливье, достали подаренный родителями холодец, вытянули на белый свет бутылку шампанского. Катя, подумав, поставила на запекание в духовку курицу. Андрей, посомневавшись, включил подаренный родителями на свадьбу телевизор – да так и простоявший с тех пор невостребованным: век высоких технологий в телевизоре не нуждался. Купленные друг для друга подарки сложили под елочку, к приобретенным на блошином рынке пластмассовым Деду Морозу и Снегурочке.

\- Лет через двадцать надо будет повторить! – посмеялся Андрей. – Напугаем детей! 

\- А сейчас – новогоднее поздравление от президента! – объявил ведущий. 

\- Иди сюда, - позвал Андрей Катю из кухни, - послушаем президента. 

\- Может, лучше музыку? – сморщила носик Катя.

\- Нет, - сурово ответил Андрей, - раз уж решили отмечать по-старинке, пусть все будет по правилам! 

Катя притворно вздохнула и села на диван рядом с мужем.

\- Думаю, - сказал Андрей, - с таким оригинальным началом новый год обязательно будет ооочень необычным!

Ответить Катя не успела – музыка закончилась, начиналось поздравление. 

На фоне присыпанных снегом елок появился мужчина лет 50, седоватый, усатый, сутулый, в старомодном военном сюртуке. 

\- Это что ли наш президент? – удивленно спросила Катя.

\- Ээээ, - ответил, подзависнув, Андрей. Лицо мужчины было смутно знакомым – но Андрей готов был поспорить, что их президент выглядел не так. Хотя… В кои-то веки мужчина подумал, что аполитичность сыграла с ним дурную шутку. 

\- Товарищи, - с легким акцентом сказал мужчина, - мир в опасности. Мы стоим на пороге большой войны и больших изменений. Приходящий год не будет ни легким, ни беззаботным. Вас ждет много работы, много испытаний. Завтра с восьми утра вас будут ждать на вербовочных пунктах, на которых вы сможете зарегистрироваться и выбрать ту профессию, которая вам подходит. Если до 12 часов дня 2 января не будете зарегистрированы и распределены, вас расстреляют. На время, пока вы будете выполнять свои рабочие функции, ваше имущество будет заморожено. Именно из него будут выплачиваться ваши штрафы и неустойки. Праздник можем считать оконченным. Для того, чтобы завтра вы были в форме, вам нужно ложиться спать. Во всей стране свет будет вырублен через пять минут. Те, кто находится на улице, должны немедленно войти в помещения. Те, кто останется на улице через десять минут, будут расстреляны. С Новым годом, товарищи!

Картинка исчезла. Глядя в темный экран телевизора, Андрей заторможено спросил:

\- Это что, шутка какая-то?

-Не знаю, - растеряно ответила Катя. 

Они переглянулись – и тут погас свет. 

\- Мне страшно, - прошептала Катя.

Андрей обнял ее и прошептал в ответ:

\- Все будет хорошо, это просто дурной розыгрыш! Это…

За окнами послышались выстрелы, крики, потом опять выстрелы: и одиночные, и автоматные очереди. 

Катя зарыдала. Андрей пытался унять дрожь в руках. На кухне в духовке догорала праздничная курица. За окнами начинался дивный новый мир.


End file.
